


☣ Is He... Gladion

by Averageweeb



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averageweeb/pseuds/Averageweeb
Summary: Prompt:





	☣ Is He... Gladion

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**

_Skull was walking in a forest with no memory how he got there. The forest had many odd and unique creatures, but Skull could name them all, Pidgeys, Butterfree, Rattatas just to name a few._

_Skull then came across one creature near a river, this creature felt the most important to him._

_The Creature's name then came to his mind, Type: Null_

_Type: Null joined him in his walk through the forest._

_Their walk ended when they came across a river. It was then Skull came across his reflection._

_He had Blonde hair covering his left eye and green eyes._  
  
  
  
Skull suddenly woke up feeling confused. "What was that about and what were those creatures ?" He thought

He then went  back to sleep thinking of those beings, especially that Type: Null Creature

 


End file.
